During laparoscopic surgery, a small incision is formed in the abdomen and a trocar is inserted through the incision to form a pathway that provides access to the abdominal cavity. The trocar is used to introduce various instruments and tools into the abdominal cavity, as well as to provide insufflation to elevate the abdominal wall above the organs.
Many laparoscopic procedures require the use of multiple tools simultaneously or in rapid succession, so oftentimes more than one incision is formed and a trocar is placed through each incision. Each trocar, however, is independent of any other trocar and must be held in position throughout the surgery. Releasing a trocar, or the instrument inserted therethrough, allows the trocar and instrument to fall out of position. As a result, surgeons are limited to controlling no more than two trocars or surgical instruments at any time, and any other trocars or surgical instruments must be removed or held by an additional surgeon or assistant.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for devices and methods for retaining multiple trocars and surgical instruments in relation to both each other and a patient undergoing surgery.